


Table Read

by stravaganza



Series: Hollylosers Prose [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Actor Eddie Kaspbrak, Actor Richie Tozier, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - No IT (King), Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Amputee Georgie Denbrough, First Meetings, Henry Bowers is barely in this but everyone hates him, Implied Sexism, M/M, Slow Burn, Social Media Alternate Universe, former child actor Eddie Kaspbrak, mentions of Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stravaganza/pseuds/stravaganza
Summary: The first table read for 'The Guilt' is underway! Here's a first look at our cast. 'The Guilt' is still in production. Follow us to keep an eye on its development!(Tie-in piece for my actors Social Media AU on twitter)"The first day of a production is always nerve wracking. No matter how big or small it is, no matter his role in it, Eddie always feels the pressure of it mount like a headache at the base of his skull.Today is no different. It’s just a table read, but it still feels like the start of something big. It’s still not confirmed, but it’s clear that the studio is hoping to make The Blame into a trilogy, if not an even bigger saga. Eddie doesn’t see how they could manage to get something like the Bourne Series out of a single book, even with the author writing the sequels."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier
Series: Hollylosers Prose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200854
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Table Read

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this Social Media AU [HERE](https://twitter.com/hollylosers_au) if you want to know more about this universe and its characters!

The first day of a production is always nerve wracking. No matter how big or small it is, no matter his role in it, Eddie always feels the pressure of it mount like a headache at the base of his skull.

Today is no different. It’s just a table read, but it still feels like the start of something big. It’s still not confirmed, but it’s clear that the studio is hoping to make _The Blame_ into a trilogy, if not an even bigger saga. Eddie doesn’t see how they could manage to get something like the _Bourne Series_ out of a single book, even with the author writing the sequels.

Eddie had met William - _Bill_ Denbrough at the movie premier for _The Blame_ , back in the summer of 2013, but they hadn’t talked much.

Or rather, Eddie hadn’t talked much: Bill had gone on about how well Eddie had portrayed his character, and about how much depth he had given him, and even though he didn’t really look anything like the original description of Chris (tall, blonde, with wire rimmed glasses and wavy hair), Bill couldn’t imagine Chris looking like anyone else anymore.

Audra had excused herself pretty soon in the conversation, surely used to dealing with her husband’s enthusiasm and happy to dump him on someone else, for once. Eddie had found Bill to be quite nice, if a bit intense, and he remembers clearly thinking that he envied his passion for his craft.

They hadn’t had contact before, Bill had been uninvolved with the process of filming the movie - and, as far as Eddie knows, with the scriptwriting; he had trusted in Mike Hanlon to do a good job, and it had clearly paid off - and they had no real contact after, either, but Eddie was looking forward to seeing him again.

Even without knowing him... at all, basically, Eddie has a feeling that Bill is the earnest sort of person that's very rare to find in Hollywood, and from the way he had acted at premere party, he also seems to be the sort of person who always sat on the edges of a crowd with a drink in his hand and an awkward smile plastered to his face. So, really, a kindred spirit.

So is Audra, really, although in a wildly different way. She's caustically funny, sarcastic and dry in the best of ways, and Eddie is really looking forward to working with her again. He wonders idly if Bowers will be there, and really hopes that won't be the case. As for the rest of the cast... well. He's cautiously curious about working with Richie Tozier. Nervously looking forward towards working with him, as well.

Eddie concedes himself one last cigarette before going inside. He knows it will be a few hours before he can have another, so it's no big deal if he has a few in a row. He knows he's nowhere near quitting these, too, but he's better off than he was back in his twenties.

He has no real reason to be nervous, this time. There wasn't even any casting process to go through, he had gotten the part the moment the sequel was confirmed. And yet there's an odious voice at the back of his head telling Eddie that he might lose it all, that he has to be excellent- no, perfect, if he doesn't want to be replaced.

"Thanks, mommy," he grumbles around one last exhale of smoke, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the headrest of his car. "Time to be an adult. You're the star of this movie, they're all waiting for you, they'll cheer when they see you and they’ll clap when you wrap up, three months from now."

He still feels ridiculous for needing to psych himself up to go and do his job - a job people would kill, bribe and sell themselves to do - but his therapist had long since helped him rationalize that it's normal and healthy to talk himself up, especially if the alternative is to alter his psychological state.

Courage gathered, Eddie stubs the cigarette in the overflowing built-in ashtray and left his car. He steps out and zips his jacket up against the chilly February air before crossing the parking lot, stopping halfway towards the studio to turn around and lock his car.

He takes deep breaths as he walks briskly towards the group of buildings dedicated to _The Guilt_ 's production, scanning the area with his eyes. It's the same place where they filmed most of _The Blame_ 's in-studio scenes, and that's a relief. That should help give everything a sense of continuity, allowing him to pretend it's just another day on an old job rather than on a brand new one.

Eddie hasn't allowed himself to think too hard about working with a different director, either. That's what worries him less, surprisingly enough, but that's what working on a sitcom is good for. _Hang in There, Eddie-bear!_ had seen a revolving door of directors, partly because that's just how sitcoms work, but also because his mother would drive all of them out the door within a few weeks.

Eddie walks confidently up to the door of the studio, knowing exactly where to go. The shutter on the empty space that will set up as different interior locations is closed, of course, but Eddie stops for a moment to look, as if his eyes could see beyond the metal.

"This will be your workplace for the next weeks, again. You've been here, you know people who work here. They remember you. It's going to be easy." He nods at himself, resolutely, and resumes his walk. It's not long before he stops again, though.

There's a tall man pacing around the corner, visible from where Eddie's coming from but hidden once he gets to the door.

Eddie isn't at the door yet, though, and he pauses for a moment. He's glad to know he's not the only nervous guy here, and his heart goes out to this poor bastard burning holes on the asphalt.

As if feeling his eyes on him, the man stops his pacing and looks up and straight at Eddie, meeting his gaze. It's Tozier, his co-star to be, and really, Eddie had suspected as much from the brightly colored Hawaiian shirt he's wearing - hot pink with light blue hibiscus flowers - and the rolled up pages sticking out of his jeans back pocket even if he couldn't see his face clearly.

They're several feet apart, but Eddie tilts his head to the side and offers him a wave that Tozier returns, his arm jerking up and flailing awkwardly, as if he was jolted into motion by an electric shock.

Eddie chuckles to himself and jerks his head towards the building, as if to say, "here's where you need to go," or "I'll see you inside," before walking all the way to the door and going in, leaving Tozier to his own pep-talk.

* * *

Once inside, the tension headache that has been building inside of Eddie all day long seems to ease up. There are many known faces in here, and that helps with his own little fantasy of this being the same job he, apparently, already aced once and will ace again. In a way, it isn't even a lie.

He waves and nods at a lot of the people present, mostly production assistants and technicians, and even if not every single person who'll be involved on production is here, the prospect of a little after party has prompted many to show up. This sort of thing is always good for mingling, the Hollywood equivalent of a team building exercise.

Eddie walks to the table where the main cast will sit to read the short script bits Bill and Mike had sent over. The further right chair is already occupied by a leather purse that Eddie assumes to be Audra's, and he puts his jacket on the backrest of the chair besides it, claiming it as his own. He can't see Audra anywhere, though, so he decides to go look for her.

He steps out of the room set up for the table read nodding and waving at more people he recognizes along the way.

He's always amazed by how many people work on movies, because even though he's acutely aware that the filming process is a long and complex thing, he only ever interacts with the same two dozen or so people, besides his co-stars and director. But almost everyone shows up at these things, especially those who work close to the actors, both to check in on what to expect from their character and to see old coworkers they've worked with previously.

So much of the industry is built on networking and interpersonal connections, it's ridiculous. It makes sense when someone's starting out, of course, to ask a friend to hook you up on with a job, but there's a point where it should become common curtesy to stop relying on nepotism or bribes.

 _Well, that just isn't fair_ , he thinks despite himself. He knows this is something he still needs to work on a lot, especially because of how hypocritical it is of him to think this way. People who weren't good enough eventually got the boot anyways, so what if they relied on their friends to put a good word in for them when looking for a job? That's what people do with every other job! The real problem is that it wasn't any different from what his mother did to get him work, and the thought always made something unpleasant churn in Eddie's stomach. His hand clenches empty at his side, and he reminds himself that his inhaler is in his car, that he left it there because he doesn't need it.

He doesn't.

Thankfully he's distracted by his own thoughts soon enough. He has never set foot into an actual office, aside from the one time he played a risk analyst in a movie for a grand total of five minutes that took three days to film, but he doesn't suppose this place is much different with the many closed doors hiding actually pretty expensive equipment. The rooms that aren't locked are full of people mingling and chatting, getting to know each other or to reacquaint themselves with other technicians and assistants, mostly break rooms and changing rooms, or the empty storage spaces that will eventually house all the props and costumes they'll need for the movie.

Even here Eddie recognizes a few faces, but the first person that he's actually happy to see enough to smile at her is the main production assistant, Patricia Blum, just the person he was looking for. The first times they had interacted, back on _The Blame_ , Eddie had felt weirdly intimidated by her. She was a rather motherly person, which initially didn't sit well with Eddie, especially because she was taller than him by a good couple of inches, at least, and that made him feel even more like a child for some irrational reason; the feeling had faded quickly, luckily, because Patty, as she insists on being called, never talked over him or made him feel small, even when her job wasn't imposing her to smile and nod at all and any whims Eddie might have.

Patty sees him too as he approaches, over the head of the woman she's talking to.

"Mr Kaspbrak!" She greets him, and Eddie rolls his eyes at her.

"Edward is fine," he reminds her. "We're off duty! You don't need to mister me when we’re not on set. I'm just another idiot who shows his ass on camera."

The other woman has turned around to watch their conversation, and she snort-laughs at that. Eddie blinks at her, and frowns a bit. He's sure they haven't worked together before, but he's also sure he has seen her somewhere already.

Thankfully, Patty is very good at her job, which mostly consists of smoothing things over at any given chance.

"Mr Edward," she says with a small, amused smile, "this is Beverly Marsh. She's the costumes designer for this project."

"Oh!" Eddie says, pleased. He does remember where he’s seen her, now. "I'm so sorry Miss Marsh, I hope your talents won't go to waste here!" he says honestly as he shakes her hand, making her snort again.

"I wouldn't worry about that. I've only heard good things about Mr Uris. He's very particular and demanding but he's not an asshole about it. Besides, it'll be fun to just think about color theory and coordinate nice outfits for once, instead of making corset after bustle after pair of combination and other Victorian undergarments by hand."

Eddie can already tell he's going to enjoy working with her. She's dry and honest but doesn't seem like the kind of person who uses that as an excuse to be rude to people.

"Well, in that case you're welcome to come and take a look at my closet. It could use an expert eye."

Miss Marsh looks him head to toe, slowly and deliberately, humming. It isn't a leering look, though, Eddie can tell. It’s almost clinical.

"Well, you're a bit plain but I've seen worse." Eddie looks down at his black polo shirt and jeans, eyebrows raised in surprise. _Oh, she's direct alright._ That's always refreshing in the industry, from his experience. "Tell you what, you start calling me Beverly and I'll consider helping you up your game," she winks and gets a laugh out of Eddie.

"Oh, you sure drive a hard bargain Miss Marsh!" he says, wagging a finger like he's chastising her. "But I suppose it's not unreasonable."

Patty hides her own giggles behind her hand, and Eddie instantly relaxes. He knows that most moments on set will be like this, after all, but it's nice to have a reminder.

"How have you been, Edward?" Patty asks conversationally, and Eddie offers a one shouldered shrug.

"Oh, you know. Getting work here and there. Making sure to take breaks so I don't explode. The usual. And what about you? Did things work with... Joooosh?" he tries to remember the correct name, but Patty's smirks tells him he didn't get it.

"John? No, they didn't. That's alright, though, we ended things on good terms," she says, pushing her thin glasses up her nose. "Back in 2014," she adds with a smile.

"Oof. I'm no great at keeping in touch with people huh?" Eddie grimaces, running a hand in his hair.

Patty waves her hand and shakes her head.

"We're all adults, Edward, that's normal. I don't take that kind of thing personally," she reassures him, but that doesn't help make him feel any less bad.

Patty, Audra, even Bill... these are people he likes, not just co-workers, and he still hadn't really bothered to try and keep in touch with them.

Thankfully he's spared from trying to keep justifying himself when someone else comes up to them. It's not someone Eddie's ever seen, but the moment he's close enough he high fives Beverly and hugs Patty in greeting.

"Hey! You're the man! Nice to meet you," he greets him casually, offering his hand for a shake.

Eddie looks up at him, surprised by how baby faced he looks for someone who works in movie production.

"Nice to meet you, too, Mr...?" Eddie takes his hand and shakes, but is startled by how cold his skin is. When he glances down, he notices the hand he's shaking is actually a prosthetic, but he thinks he does a decent job at hiding his surprise because the taller man's smile is still in place, just as easy as it was moments ago.

"Denbrough!" he introduces himself proudly. "George, but my friends call me Georgie."

 _Ah. Speak of nepotism,_ Eddie thinks, but bites his tongue.

"Edward Kaspbrak, nice to meet you." He lets go of his hand and stuffs his own into his pocket, rubbing his fingers together uneasily.

"Hey Bev, have you seen Big Bill?" Georgie asks, and Eddie snorts despite himself. He doesn't need to see them side by side to know that little Georgie was way taller than his brother, standing shoulder to shoulder with Patty.

"I saw Audra arrive, but he wasn't with her, I don't think?"

"Maybe he's getting ready for the table read with Mr Hanlon?" Patty chimes in.

"Of course he is," Georgie says, but doesn't elaborate. "Well, gotta go find my big bro. See you later Mr K!" he waves and then skipped down the hallway.

"Don't mind Georgie, he's three limbs and a half of manic energy," Beverly says when she notices Eddie's perplexed expression. Eddie doesn't know how to reply to that, but he once again doesn't need to because Georgie scuttles back to them.

"Oh, right, almost forgot, Richie's here!" he told Patty before taking his leave again.

"Thank you!" Patty calls after him before turning to smile apologetically at Eddie. "I have to go to greet him," she says.

"Ooh, he gets special treatment already?" Beverly teases.

"No, he just asked me to go save him because he's awkward in social situations and he doesn't want to make a bad first impression by standing to the side like at a school dance," Patty says with an eye roll, but she looks fond.

Eddie steps aside to let her pass, then says, "I think I'll head back down to the main room as well, the reading should start soon."

"I'm waiting for someone but I'll join you later," Beverly assures them as they start back towards the main room.

* * *

Richie Tozier is a tall man, even taller than Patty is. If he had to guess, Eddie would say he's about 6'1", but with the way he keeps his shoulders hunched down he may very well be taller. He has a square jaw and dorky glasses that seem to be his trademark, a bit of an overbite, and he seems the kind of man who's cursed with a fast growing beard, if the shadow already darkening his clean shaven cheeks is anything to go by. Eddie reckons he'll have a full stubble by the end of the evening. His shirt is even more blinding under the neon lights, and Eddie instantly knows that if the movie goes half as well as the first one did, this man will be swarmed by fans. _They’ll eat him up._

He already has a passionate group of followers, but it's still rather small. A successful blockbuster movie would open all sorts of doors to him, Eddie's sure.

 _Stop staring from across the room like a creep_ , he chides himself as he watches Richie rub the back of his neck nervously as he talked to Patty.

They haven't talked again after that first text exchange, both stuck in that awkward position of "we're not friends, we're just coworkers who don't work together yet" - or maybe it's just Eddie. He's never been the best at knowing people. Being around them or talking to them, in general. Keeping in touch either, as already established by the number of people he already knows but hasn't spoken to in about three years present today.

He knows he has to get better at that, his therapist is always reminding him of that, but he doesn't really know how to do that.

"Hey, Richie," Eddie says stiffly once he's close enough, looking up at his costar. "Can- can I call you Richie?" He knows the man doesn't go by Richard, or that would be his name on every poster, the way Eddie's always credited as Edward Kaspbrak. He had considered going by Edward F, but that never sat quite right with him.

"Edd-ward!" Richie greets him weirdly, clearly stopping halfway towards the wrong name. "Sorry, just habit I guess."

"Oh. That's okay, I appreciate the effort." _It's more than most people do, really_ , he almost tells him.

"I'll try to remember," Richie promises, and Eddie smiles at him.

Names are so weird. He has been Eddie for so long, he has forgotten how not to be. He was _Eddie_ before he was Eddie-bear; that's what his father called him, he supposed. He still thinks of himself as such. But he can't stand to be addressed as such by other, the name feeling like a label, a silk rope holding him back. What people know him as, and what they expect him to be, even after so long.

"Thank you," is all Eddie says, with a smile.

Patty watches them interact with the same expression as a teacher watching over toddlers on the first day of school.

"So you two have at least talked, that's good!" she pipes in. "I don't know why you were worried, you're already familiar with half the cast!"

Richie's cheeks seem to turn pink, but it might as well just be the light reflecting off his shirt and onto his face. Eddie wonders idly if he's always this pale or if he's just that nervous.

"We texted once, we're not exactly best friends," Richie sound self-conscious, but Patty rolls her eyes.

" _We've_ only texted a few times, too," she says, but Richie just seems to back his head up into his shoulders somehow, like a turtle. Patty gave a faux put-upon sigh. "Oh, alright then! Edward, this is Richie Tozier, he plays Ross in the movie. Richie, this is Mr Edward Kaspbrak and he plays the lead, Chris. Shake hands and make friends!" she instructs, clapping her hands between them.

Richie outright giggles at that, a goofy smile appearing on his lips. Eddie finds himself smiling as well. Their hands meet in the middle and they give a firm, manly shake, looking each other in the eye like adults. Eddie's not surprised by the way his hand is dwarfed by Richie's, but he is a bit surprised by how self-assured the handshake is. With how awkward and almost out of place Richie looks, Eddie almost expected a limp wrist, maybe a damp palm instead of a dry, warm one.

When they let go, his hand sneaks back into his pocket, and he rubs his fingers together, much the same way he had earlier but for very different reasons.

"So, Mr Bigshot," Richie says, crossing his arms. Eddie's eyes flicker down at the movement, then back up. "You've done many of these?"

Eddie looks around when Richie jerks his head towards the long table all set up for them.

"Yeah, kinda. Why, haven't you?" he asks, surprised.

"Only a few. Most movies I worked at where either too small or just went straight from casting to rehearsals."

"Oh," is all Eddie can think to say. "Yeah, guess that makes sense for cheaper productions."

Richie rises an eyebrow at his choice of words.

"Cheaper?" he asks, tone neutral. Eddie feels heat creep up his neck.

"I- I just mean, less expensive, you know? As in, not big titles that get far too much money spent on them, not cheaper as in, not good or not legit, many many great movies were and are done with little money just because not every single director has that kind of resources if they're not in the mainstream channels, and that's actually something that I hope gets revisited in the next decade of movie making - like, why does James Cameron need 237 million dollars he spent in world-building and lore that was then never even included in the fucking movie when there's indie authors producing great movies out of their own pockets because they can't get a deal? And let's not even get into the _elitism_ Hollywood's drenched in!"

"Whoa," Richie says, and Eddie clamps his mouth shut.

Patty's looking at him with wide eyes, and Eddie realizes that's probably the most words she's heard him say all at once outside of a scene.

"I'm sorry," Eddie says, and now he can feel the heat in his cheeks. Hopefully they'll think it was from how fast he talked rather than shame. "Sorry, sometimes I'm. Overeager to explain myself," he says, the words careful and measured in his mouth.

"Jesus, I'd no idea you'd just go off like that, I thought your head was going to explode!" Richie says. "I was just messing with you, man!"

"What?" Eddie's head snaps up and he stares at Richie.

"I was going to say that it was just a joke but then you just- dude, did you even breathe?"

"Fuck off!" It's past Eddie's lips before his brain can register it and make the conscious decision not to say it. He would feel embarrassed again if not for the way the words seem to startle another burst of laughter from Richie.

"No, seriously! They should give you Shakespearean monologues and try to record how fast you can say them word by word, I'm sure there's a world record to be achieved there!"

"Fuck off!" Eddie repeats, feeling a thrill down his spine.

 _Language, Eddie-bear!_ , his mother voice scolds at the back of his head, but Eddie barely hears it, for once. He's never been this open and spontaneous with other people. When he's alone is a whole other story, but there's people here. Would this count as progress?

"Fuck you!" Richie replies with the same elated tone, letting the word drag on in a sing-song fashion, mirth clear in his eyes.

It's so... liberating.

Patty looks on, probably wondering if she needs to call for help as Eddie and Richie keep bouncing insults and giggles off of each other.

It's not long before they're both giggling too hard to keep going, both trying to keep his own laughter contained as not to cause a scene of some sort - as if they haven't already. Richie has to actually wipe tears from his eye while Eddie reels, lightheaded, trying to remember when's the last time he's laughed so hard with anyone.

"That was silly," someone says, and Eddie looks around. He didn't even notice that Patty had left them to it at some point, probably to go do her job somewhere else, and that Audra reappeared in the meantime.

"Very silly," Eddie agrees with a grin, now the one left playing host. "Audra Phillips, this is Richie Tozier. Richie, Audra."

They look at each other for a moment, like two dogs studying one another. Richie does not attempt to reach out for a handshake, but he does his weird turtle thing again and Eddie watches in amusement as his head sinks down between his shoulders. Then, Audra nods.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Tozier."

"Oh, please, call me Richie- Mr Tozier was my father!" he jokes, but the overused line falls flat.

Audra offers a tight smile, then turns to Eddie.

"Henry's here," she says quickly, glancing over her shoulder in direction of the door; that's where Patty has disappeared to, apparently. Eddie can see her at the door, probably ready to do some damage control if needed. The way Bowers smiled at her made Eddie's skin crawl.

"Audra, please get Bill if you know where he is so we can get started and get this over with?" he says, keeping his eyes on the man.

"Yep," Audra says, heading back to the hallway.

Eddie's heading to the door before he can really think, without stopping to explain to Richie. Henry Bowers is a good actor, but he has an unpleasant personality at best. Around women he's usually an unwelcome presence, and Eddie knows well. Henry Bowers was the carbon copy of all the childhood bullies Eddie never had but pretended to stand up against on the television screen. Except those were paid not to shove him into a locker room and switched off as soon as the cameras did; Bowers was more the sort of man it was best to fool rather than try and reason with.

"Henry!" Eddie greets him with a smile and fake camaraderie. Bower's attention immediately shifts from Patty to him with a raucous laugh.

"Kaspbrak! It's good to see it's not just pansies and pussies in here!" He says, slapping Eddie's shoulder hard enough that he almost winces.

"It's good to see you too," he says. Then Eddie turns to Patty. "Could you be a doll and go tell Uris that we're ready to go?"

Patty gives him a smile he knows means 'I want to make him chew glass', but nods.

"Right away, Mr Kaspbrak," she says dutifully before quickly taking her leave.

"So, what have you been up to, you son of a bitch?" Bowers asks as Eddie herds him to the table.

"Oh, not much, you know. Same old," he shrugs. "Enjoying the life between jobs. How about you?"

He doesn't really listen to his answer, but he meets Richie's eye. He's still standing where Eddie left him, and he must sense something - probably in the way the people present move aside to let them pass while pretending they're not - because he hurries to get a sit at the table as well.

It feels a bit like a recital. Like one might put up for the one old-fashioned relative that comes around only for the holidays. Nice clothes on, chair pulled out and meal ready to be served so that the evening can be over as soon and painlessly as possible.

It plays out the same way, too, like everyone knows what to do: Audra returns with Bill, Mike and Georgie in tow, going to her seat on the furthermost end of the table; Patty soon follows with Stanley, Beverly and another woman wearing a colorful scarf that Eddie hasn't met yet; Richie's gaze flits between her and the rest of the table, and he sits in the chair next to hers, where Eddie left his jacket upon arriving - which doesn't matter, really - like he has decided to act as one extra layer of safety padding between Audra and Bowers, and Eddie immediately likes him for it.

Eddie goes behind the table to sit next to Richie, leaving the opposite end from Audra free for Bowers.

Stanley steps in the middle of the room, welcomes everyone, and as their social media manager starts snapping pictures, he starts talking about the project.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this Social Media AU [HERE](https://twitter.com/hollylosers_au)


End file.
